Sonic visita Mount Massive
by PhoenixtheHedgehog is here
Summary: Nessa fanfic, Sonic e seus amigos estão de férias e eles decidem visitar o asilo Mount Massive(Outlast),será que eles irão desvendar os misterios de lá e sair com vida?
1. Chapter 1

Faltavam 1 minuto para as férias, e todos estavam empolgados, mas Sonic estava extremamente agitado. Quando o sinal bateu, Sonic saiu em disparada, mas lembrou que sua namorada não corria na mesma velocidade que ele.

Sonic: Hehe Desculpa Dashie

Rainbow Dash: Tudo bem, já estou acostumada

Sonic: Então... Planos pra essas férias?

Rainbow Dash: Não sei, que tal irmos na praia?

Sonic: Eu não sei nadar...

Rainbow Dash: É verdade, e o parque de diversões que chegou aqui na cidade?

Sonic: Não Dash, eu tô afim de algo emocionante, algo inesquecível, eu tô afim de uma aventura nova

Rainbow Dash: Hm... Eu já sei um lugar que podemos ir, no...

Sonic e seus amigos: ASILO MOUNT MASSIVE?

Rainbow Dash: Sim, por que o espanto?

Silver: O asilo Mount Massive não é aquele asilo que foi fechado...

Sonic: Pelo governo por possíveis atos nazistas...

Shadow: E depois reaberto novamente mas fechado novamente?

Rainbow Dash: Sim, nós podemos aventurar lá, o que foi Sonic, tá com medo?

Sonic: Quem? Eu? Com medo? Eu não tenho medo de nada gata!

Phoenix: Pelo o que vi no meu celular ele é bem longe, nas montanhas do Colorado

Fluttershy: Não podemos ficar em casa onde é mais seguro?

Rainbow Dash: Ah fala sério galera, é só um asilo cheio de pessoas velhas, não pode ser tão ruim

Todos concordaram com Rainbow Dash e decidiram ir, todos arrumaram suas coisas quando Phoenix chegou com alguns equipamentos

Phoenix: Antes que o Sonic fale que eu tô sendo super-protetor, só estou dando isso à vocês pois vamos em um lugar abandonado e eu tenho certeza de que a primeira coisa que o Sonic vai sugerir quando chegarmos lá é nos separarmos, então caso alguém se perca aqui estão sinalizadores, só usem se precisarem

Sonic: Tá, tá chega de papo vamos logo

Então nossos protagonistas partiram para o asilo Mount Massive na caminhonete do Knuckles, eles estavam escutando música no rádio, mas quando eles se aproximaram do asilo, o rádio parou abruptamente

Sonic: Belo rádio hein Knuckles

Knuckles: Aí não é culpa minha, aqui não deve ter antena

Phoenix: Wow olha só pessoal, esse lugar é enorme

Fluttershy: E assustador...

Rainbow Dash: Então Sonic, não vai me dizer que isso foi uma má ideia?

Sonic: Tá bom, eu sei que foi uma boa ideia Dashie

Shadow: Esse lugar é antigo, vocês tem câmera com visão noturna?

Todos: Sim!

Silver: Quem precisar de bateria eu tenho

Knuckles: Chegamos... Mas o que? De quem é aquele Jipe?

Phoenix: Só tem um jeito de descobrir...

Então Phoenix desceu da caminhonete e foi investigar o Jipe, quando viu um cartão, ele leu em voz alta

Phoenix: Miles Upshur... Repórter investigativo... Sem imprensa? Acho que esse Jipe pertence a um Jornalista independente!

Sonic: Achou mais alguma coisa?

Phoenix: Não... Espera tem um... Documento Confidencial?

Tails: Estou com um mal pressentimento

Sunset Shimmer: Phoenix, o que diz esse documento?

Então Phoenix abriu o documento, leu em voz baixa, ele se espantou com o que viu e depois leu em voz alta

Phoenix: "Você não me conhece. Preciso fazer isso rápido eles podem estar me monitorando. Eu fiz uma consulta de 2 semanas nos softwares das instalações do Sistema Psiquiátrico MURKOFF em Mount Massive. Eu estou invadindo todos os tipos de Acordos de Não Divulgação agora, e é sério, fodam-se esses caras. Coisas terríveis acontecem lá. Não entendo isso. Não acredito em metade das coisas que eu vi. Médicos falando sobre terapias do sono indo ainda mais profundo, achando uma coisa esperando eles na montanha. Pessoas estão sendo machucadas e Murkoff está fazendo dinheiro. Isso precisa ser exposto. "

Tails: Murkoff?

Sonic: Deve ser um documento antigo dele, vamos logo entrar no asilo

Applejack: É mior ter cuidado.

Rainbow Dash: A gente sabe, ok o ultimo a chegar é mulher do padre!

Então todos correram para a entrada do asilo, mas quando o Shadow passou pelo portão principal o alarme disparou, era um detector de metal

Todos: Shadow...

Shadow: O que?

Sonic: Falsário esvazia os bolsos

Então Shadow tirou do bolso um canivete e uma Desert Eagle

Todos: É sério isso?!

Shadow: O que? É só por precaução...

Então eles continuaram e viram caminhões do exército

Rarity: O que será que aconteceu aqui para o exército vir?

Quando chegaram nas portas principais ela estava trancada e selada do outro lado

Pinkie Pie: DOCES OU TRAVESSURAS!

Silver: Acho que hoje não é nosso dia de sorte...

Sonic: Ah fala sério vocês vão desistir assim tão fácil?

Sunset Shimmer: Mas a porta está trancada...

Rainbow Dash: Deve ter outra entrada

Sonic: Vamos nos dividir e encontrar uma entrada, nos vemos lá dentro

Então todos saíram para procurar uma entrada alternativa, Rainbow Dash e Sonic acharam uma abertura numa porta no lado esquerdo do asilo enquanto os outros foram para o lado direito do asilo.

Sonic: Hm... ALI! A janela tá aberta

Rainbow Dash: Vamos lá então

Então eles escalaram até a janela e quando entraram no quarto que estava destruído a lâmpada explode

Sonic: Droga... Agora é uma boa hora pra usar a câmera

Quando acharam a porta fora daquele quarto eles entraram em outro mas quando viram o que tinha lá se sentiram doentes

Sonic: Meu Deus...

Rainbow Dash: O que aconteceu aqui?...

Corpos espalhados pelo quarto e muito sangue, então eles prosseguiram até chegarem perto de uma sala que mais parecia uma cozinha improvisada e ao lado da sala tinha um banheiro com a porta meio aberta. Quando eles passaram perto a porta se fecha sozinha

Sonic: Acho que não estamos sozinhos...

Rainbow Dash: Será que é o tal do Miles Upshur?

Sonic: Não sei, a única coisa que eu quero saber é onde é a saída

Rainbow Dash: Já tá com medo?

Sonic: Não! Só tô dizendo que se não estamos sozinhos, o assassino pode estar aqui ainda.

Rainbow Dash: É, bom ponto...

Na sala da cozinha improvisada tinha um ducto de ar, eles decidiram entrar por ele. Quando saíram dele, eles estavam um andar acima da sala de recepção. Mas a porta estava trancada e a única saída era pela biblioteca. Quando abriram a porta, eles levaram um susto pois um corpo pendurado pelo teto caiu. Ao entrarem o cheiro era insuportável. Órgãos, corpos sem cabeças, cabeças enfileiradas em estantes. Ao continuarem eles veem um soldado enfiado numa estaca. Ele parecia morto

Sonic: O que diabos aconteceu aqui?!

Quando de repente o soldado fala suas ultimas palavras

Soldado: Aahhh... Eles nos mataram... Eles fugiram...

Rainbow Dash: Quem?

Soldados: Os variantes... Você não pode enfrenta-los... Você tem que se esconder... Pode destravar as portas principais pelo Controle de Segurança... Ughhaa... Você tem que dar o fora desse maldito lugar...

E morreu. De repente Sonic percebeu Rainbow Dash chorando

Rainbow Dash: I-isso é t-tudo culpa m-minha... Eu coloquei vocês nesse perigo...

Sonic: Não Dash, não é culpa sua, não tinha como você saber disso tudo... Agora vamos encontrar os outros e sair daqui-Ele disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas da Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: Mas e se esses variantes pegarem eles?... E se eles morreram? E se...

Rainbow Dash foi interrompida por um beijo de Sonic

Sonic: Tenho certeza de que eles estão bem... Agora, vamos

Quando eles saíram daquela sala horrível eles se depararam com um variante gigante

?: Nós... Temos que conte-lo...

Sonic: *Sussurrando* Se abaixa

Eles passaram por ele até chegarem perto de um bloqueio e eles precisavam se apertar para passar, mas quando estavam indo o variante os pegou

?: Porquinhos!

O variante pegou os dois e jogou eles pela janela, e então Sonic e Rainbow Dash caíram no chão, inconscientes.


	2. Chapter 2

Agora vejamos onde Phoenix e Fluttershy estavam. Eles estavam na ala feminina quando escutaram(SPOLIERS)alguém gritando de dor, parecia que alguém estava cortando os dedos de outra pessoa

Fluttershy: Essa não... Onde estamos? Cadê os outros?

Phoenix: Se acalma, eu tô aqui, vai ficar tudo bem

Eles prosseguiram, mas de repente algo nocauteia Phoenix que cai no chão

Fluttershy: Phoenix! Ahhh!...

Fluttershy é nocauteada com um gás do sono, mas antes de desmaiar ela escuta alguém falando

?: Me desculpem meus filhos... Eu não queria fazer isso a vocês... Mas vocês não podem sair... Não ainda...

Eles são levados por um estranho até uma cela e são colocados na cama da cela

Phoenix:... Ughh minha cabeça...

Fluttershy: Phoenix... Você está bem...?

Phoenix: Minha cabeça dói um pouco... Onde estamos?

Fluttershy: O que aquele padre queria?

Phoenix: Padre?

Fluttershy: Quem nos trouxe aqui foi um padre... Pelo menos ele me parecia um padre...

Phoenix: Temos que sair daqui!

Então um variante abre a porta da cela, liberando eles. Eles estavam em uma prisão, enquanto andavam eles escutaram um variante falando

Variante: Ele disse que não podemos te machucar... Mas quando o gato sai...

Eles continuaram até avistarem dois variantes gêmeos pelados

Gêmeo alto: Quem são esses?

Gêmeo baixo: Acho que são os profetas do padre

Gêmeo alto: Eu gostaria de mata-los

Gêmeo baixo: Ótima ideia

Gêmeo alto: Vamos dar uma vantagem

Gêmeo baixo: Quero seus fígados e língua

Gêmeo Alto: Eles são seus...

Gêmeo Baixo: Meus...

Phoenix pegou na mão de Fluttershy, passando segurança a ela pois ela estava tremendo de medo

Phoenix: Vamos!

Eles andaram até achar um jeito de chegarem aonde os gêmeos estavam quando um variante os ameaçou

Variante: Hehe vocês não me deixaram terminar... Mas eu guardei algo para vocês... Apenas espere...

Eles ignoraram e viram uma parede e escrita nela com sangue dizia: "Deus sempre provê uma saída. Siga o Sangue" O sangue apontava para uma escada e eles subiram ela. Quando chegaram no topo avistaram um variante grudado na parede e a parede estava escrita com sangue dizendo: "Abaixo ao ralo"

Phoenix: Acho que temos que descer...

Fluttershy: Phoenix espera... Tem um documento ali!

Phoenix pegou o documento e começou a ler

Phoenix: "Paciente Martin Archinbald... Pintor com os dedos... Pensa que é padre, deixem-no acreditar..."

Fluttershy: Então quer dizer que esse padre é um paciente?

Phoenix: Acho que sim querida...

Fluttershy: Temos que encontrar os outros...

Phoenix: Espero que estejam bem.

Então eles desceram pelo buraco que havia no chão e avançaram em diante quando escutaram alguém falando.

?: QUIETO, QUIETO, ME DEIXA PENSAR, UGH, ME... DEIXA PENSAR

Quando Phoenix e Fluttershy se aproximaram, viram um variante que tinha acabado de matar um policial

Variante: Eu prefiro que ficasse calado.

Então eles prosseguiram em direção a uma porta, quando abriram ela, um variante com um cassetete viu eles e começou a persegui-los. Phoenix fechou a porta

Phoenix: Corre!

Eles corram até verem uma sala com dois armários.

Phoenix: Se esconde no armário!

Fluttershy se escondeu no armário e Phoenix fechou a porta, então ele se escondeu no mesmo armário que Fluttershy se escondeu, caso ele achem eles, ache os dois de uma vez

O variante arromba a porta e começa a procurar eles na sala, em seguida ele sai e um barulho de porta se fechando se ouve

Phoenix: Acho que ele já foi, vamos!

Então eles voltam para a sala em que foram perseguidos e destravam a porta. Eles entram nela e continuam a procurar a saída do asilo.

Knuckles e Applejack estavam nos esgotos

Knuckles: Acho... Que despistamos... Ele...

Applejack: Mas que gordo durão...

Knuckles: Temos que achar uma saída desse esgoto

Então eles andaram e andaram até chegarem num local sem saída, apenas uma escada que descia mas estava de baixo d'água

Applejack: Acho que vamos ter que drenar essa água

Knuckles: Hm... Tem duas válvulas separadas aqui... Se nos separarmos podemos terminar isso rapidamente

Eles seguiram para as válvulas mas no exato momento o variante gigante aparece

Knuckles: Applejack Corre!

Então o variante começa a perseguir Knuckles, e Applejack vai em direção a primeira válvula

Knuckles: Desgruda gordão!

Knuckles entra na sala da válvula e fecha a porta. Ele gira a válvula e se esconde no armário enquanto o variante arromba a porta e começa a procura-lo. O variante abre o armário e acha Knuckles, ele pega ele pelo pescoço e o joga longe. Knuckles então tenta despistar o variante e no meio do caminho ele encontra Applejack

Applejack: Já girei a válvula, sebo nas canelas Knuckles!

Então eles drenaram a água e desceram pela escada deixando para trás o variante gigante

Mas e os outros?


	3. Chapter 3

Silver e Rarity estavam na ala masculina, que estava bem destruída por sinal, quando eles escutaram alguém falando

?: Não escolhemos isso, Walker vai nos matar só por estarmos doentes. Ainda somos pessoas, NÓS NÃO ESCOLHEMOS ISSO... AHHH OH DEUS NÃO!...

Sons de corpos sendo rasgados e sangue caindo no chão foram ouvidos e o sangue começou a passar por de baixo da porta

Rarity: Ai meu Deus...

Silver: Temos que encontrar os outros... Huh?

De repente a porta começou a ser arrombada e Silver e Rarity começaram a correr. Quando a porta caiu no chão, estava o variante gigante que jogou Sonic e Rainbow Dash pela janela.

?: Porquinhos!

Rarity: O que? Como ele ousa chamar uma dama de "porquinho"?

Silver: Acho melhor não perguntar, agora corre!

Enquanto isso Sunset Shimmer e Tails estavam no jardim do asilo

Sunset Shimmer: O que será que aconteceu aqui? Tails? Tails!

Tails: Hm? Ah, desculpa. Eu estava lendo esse documento

Sunset Shimmer: E o que fala aí?

Tails: "Projeto Walrider... Somente aqueles que vivenciaram terror o suficiente podem ativar o Motor Morfogênico"

Sunset Shimmer: Isso é estranho, aqui deveria ser um asilo...

Tails: De fato é um asilo Sunset, mas também uma área de experimentos Não Governamentais, eu acho que algo de errado aconteceu nesse Motor Morfogênico...

De repente caiu um raio, indicando que iria chover, mas Tails tem astrofobia, medo de raios e trovões. Ele correu e abraçou com força Sunset Shimmer

Tails: Ahhhh!

Sunset Shimmer: O que foi Tails? -Ela disse ficando um pouco corada

Tails: Eu... Tenho astrofobia... Você deve achar que eu sou uma criança...

Sunset Shimmer: Não acho não, tá tudo bem Tails. Todos tem medo de alguma coisa, eu acho você fofo... -Ela disse ficando muito vermelha, dava pra ver que ela tinha sentimentos por ele.

Tails: Obrigado Sunset-Ele deu um beijo de amigo na bochecha dela fazendo ela ficar mais vermelha ainda-Ali tem uma cabana, vamos lá

Então eles foram até a cabana mas estava trancada

Sunset Shimmer: Tem outra cabana bem ali do outro lado

Quando eles estavam indo para aquela cabana, caiu outro raio e o céu clareou revelando uma coisa que parecia um fantasma. Eles então correram para aquela cabana e quando chegaram acharam a chave para a cabana anterior. Então eles voltaram e entraram naquela cabana para respirar e descansar

Sunset Shimmer: O... Que era... Aquilo?

Tails: Acho... Que era... O Walrider...

Sunset Shimmer: Vamos... Descansar... Um... Pouco-Ela disse encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Tails

Tails: Sim, claro-Ele disse enquanto colocava sua mão no ombro de Sunset Shimmer.

Shadow e Pinkie Pie estavam na prisão do asilo

Shadow: Você tem certeza de que viu a saída por aqui?

Pinkie Pie: Espera, acho que foi você que disse que tinha uma saída por aqui!

Shadow: Pinkie!...

Pinkie Pie: Olha pelo lado positivo, pelo menos estamos juntos num lugar que tudo ao redor pode nos matar, não sozinhos num lugar que tudo ao redor pode nos matar

Eles viram um corpo com o cartão que precisavam para destravar a porta dos chuveiros. Eles estavam um andar acima do andar principal da prisão. Onde viram o variante gigante arrancar a cabeça de um policial

Pinkie Pie: Ai... Isso não foi muito legal

Shadow: Acho melhor não esbarrarmos com esse cara

Voltando para o começo onde Sonic e Rainbow Dash estavam. Eles estavam lentamente acordando da queda

Sonic: Ughh... Quanto tempo eu não aterrisso desse jeito... Rainbow? Tá tudo bem?

Rainbow Dash: Ai... Tô bem, só um pouco dolorida...

Eles se levantaram e viram que estavam no Bloco de Administração, bem ao lado da saída que estava selada.

Sonic: Aquele soldado disse que podemos destravar as portas pelo Controle de Segurança

Rainbow Dash: Essa placa diz que a Sala de Segurança é por ali no fim do corredor

Então ele foram até lá mas estava trancada

Sonic: Essa porta vai precisar de um cartão de acesso

Rainbow Dash: Ótimo, e agora onde vamos achar esse cartão?

Sonic: Hm... Tem uma sala cheia de computadores e... Guardas mortos... Vamos procurar lá.

Eles foram lá mas não encontraram o cartão, mas acharam um documento

Rainbow Dash: "Paciente Chris Walker... Serviu várias vezes no Afeganistão... Rasgou seus lábios, nariz e testa por causa da ansiedade... "

Sonic: Então aquele gordão se chama Chris Walker...

Rainbow Dash: Ele é perigoso Sonic, ele pegou nós dois e nos jogou pela janela...

Sonic: Grande coisa...

Rainbow Dash: Sonic...

Sonic: Tá bom, vamos tomar cuidado.

Rainbow Dash: Por ali tem outra sala

Eles andaram até a outra sala, no meio do caminho havia um variante na cadeira de rodas, ele ainda estava vivo mas não fez nada. Quando chegaram na sala havia três variantes sentados assistindo um canal fora do ar

Sonic: O que essa gente fizeram com eles?

Eles saíram daquela sala e entraram em outra onde tinha o corpo de um policial morto e o cartão que precisavam. Então sem perder tempo eles correram de volta a Sala de Segurança mas no meio do caminho o variante que estava na cadeira de rodas pula em Sonic, derrubando-o

Variante: Tirem eles daqui! O doutor está morto! Limpem-nos! Você tem que me ajudar!

Sonic chuta o variante para longe dele e eles correm para a Sala de Segurança

Sonic: Fecha essa porta!

Rainbow Dash: Ali o Controle de Segurança!

Sonic: Vamos sair daqui

Sonic então começa a acessar o Controle de Segurança, mas no meio do processo um velho é mostrado nas câmeras de segurança perto de uma alavanca, aquele velho desliga a energia do asilo

Sonic: Desgraçado!

Rainbow Dash: Shhh... Fica quieto...

?: Nós temos que conte-lo

Sonic: É o Chris Walker

Rainbow Dash: Rápido, os armários!

Sonic e Dash se esconderam no mesmo armário caso Chris encontrasse eles, encontrasse os dois de uma vez. Então, Walker arromba a porta da Sala de Segurança e começa a procurar

Walker: Hm... Você estava aqui não é porquinho?

Ele abre um dos armários e não encontra nada

Walker: Vou achar todos esses putos

Chris sai da sala e Sonic e Rainbow Dash saem do armário

Sonic: Vamos ter que restaurar a energia no porão

Os dois se dirigem para o porão, após andarem até o Painel de Controle da Energia eles escutam um variante falando

Variante: Q-quem está aí? E-eu vou te machucar! Eu não tenho medo! Não mais...

Rainbow Dash: Vamos evitar ele, certo?

Sonic: Tirou as palavras da minha boca

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, olha isso! O Painel diz que para restaurar a energia, precisamos ligar duas bombas de gasolina e acionar a alavanca principal!

Sonic: As bombas de gasolina estão aqui nessa área, mas a alavanca deve estar onde aquele variante está

Rainbow Dash: Então vamos primeiro ligar as duas bombas de gasolina

Os dois ligam as bombas de gasolina, mas o som de uma porta sendo quebrada foi ouvida

Sonic: Ah não, ele tá vindo... Vem, vamos se esconder ali no escuro ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rainbow Dash: Ha ha muito engraçado Sonic...

Variante: Doutor...

Sonic: Tarde demais, Corre!

Sonic e Rainbow Dash correram até a porta em que o variante derrubou. Eles viraram à esquerda e depois à direita, no fim do corredor havia uma sala. Nessa sala havia a Alavanca Principal. Sonic fecha a porta da sala e Rainbow aciona a alavanca. Enquanto eles se escondiam em um canto, o variante arromba a porta e começa a procurar eles, e os dois aproveitam para voltar para o Painel de Controle da Energia. Eles apertam o botão e a energia volta. Então os dois saem do porão e voltam para a Sala de Segurança para destravar as portas principais, mas quando Sonic estava novamente acessando o Controle de Segurança, alguém injeta sedante em Sonic e Rainbow Dash fazendo eles lentamente desmaiarem

?: Me desculpem, meus filhos... Eu não queria fazer isso a vocês... Mas vocês não podem sair... Não ainda... Vocês tem tanto para testemunhar ainda... Você consegue ver? Consegue?

O velho apontou para as câmeras de segurança, mostrando soldados em uma sala mas algo começa a joga-los para todas as direções, carregando-os e arrastando-os

?: Nosso senhor, o Walrider dizendo sua verdade aos incrédulos... Aceite o evangelho, e todas as portas abrirão antes de você...


	4. Chapter 4

Enquanto isso Shadow e Pinkie Pie destravaram as portas dos Chuveiros, quando eles entraram eles escutaram vozes atrás deles

?: Então quer dizer que essas pessoas aqui são chamadas de variantes?

?: É o que o documento fala

Shadow: Se esconde ali, eu cuido deles...

Quando os dois estranhos passaram pela porta, Shadow tentou chutar um, mas ele foi bloqueado, e o estranho foi revidar com um soco mas Shadow segurou sua mão, então os dois descobriram algo

?: Shadow!?

Shadow: Phoenix? Fluttershy?

Phoenix: Ainda bem que achamos vocês!

Fluttershy: Vocês estão bem?

Shadow: Sim, estamos... Mas vocês sabem se os outros estão?

Phoenix: Ainda não...

Pinkie Pie: Esse é o esconde-esconde mais emocionante que eu já brinquei!

Shadow: Pinkie...

Phoenix: Vocês acharam uma saída por aqui?

Shadow: Essa é a única saída daqui...

Phoenix: E aquele buraco ali no chão, pra onde vai?

Shadow: Para os esgotos

Phoenix: Então é pra lá que a gente vai, deve ter uma saída subterrânea

Shadow: Muito bem então, vamos continuar

No jardim, Sunset Shimmer e Tails continuam de onde pararam, eles estavam andando quando Tails abriu uma porta do fim do corredor, mas ao abrir Walrider avança em direção a eles mas Tails fecha a porta. Walrider então passa por debaixo da porta, os dois começam a correr e a fechar as portas atrás deles

Tails: Ele... Passa pela porta?!

Sunset Shimmer: Acho... Que ele já foi... Vamos continuar- Ela estava tão assustada que agarrou no braço de Tails fazendo ele ficar vermelho

Tails: O que será o Projeto Walrider?

Knuckles e Applejack saíram dos esgotos por um buraco que dava para a prisão quando eles escutaram uma voz

?: Knuckles essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo você entrar em um buraco que não foi você que fez

Knuckles: Phoenix? Shadow, Pinkie e Fluttershy?

Phoenix: Muito tempo sem ver, huh?

Applejack: Ocês estão bem?

Shadow: Iríamos perguntar a mesma coisa

Knuckles: Pra onde vocês estão indo?

Fluttershy: Na direção que vocês saíram...

Applejack: Acho que ocês num vai querer ir pra lá não

Shadow: Por que não?

Knuckles: Tem um cara gigante que arranca a cabeça das pessoas lá em baixo...

?: Chris Walker...

Todos olharam pra trás e ficaram alegres com quem eram

Todos: Sonic? Rainbow?

Sonic: Vejo que todos estão bem

Shadow: Como chegou aqui falsário?

Rainbow Dash: Primeiro, para de chamar ele assim e Segundo, nós estávamos abrindo a porta principal quando um velho injetou um sonífero em nós...

Fluttershy: Padre Martin?...

Sonic: Esse é o nome dele?

Phoenix: Pra ser mais exato é "paciente" Martin Archinbald, Fluttershy e eu achamos um documento sobre ele

Knuckles: Esse tal de Martin trouxe vocês até aqui?

Sonic: Não exatamente, a gente acordou em uma cela e foi andando até chegar aqui

Shadow: Vamos andando, ainda temos que achar Silver, Rarity, Tails e Sunset Shimmer

Knuckles: Vocês tem certeza de que querem ir até lá embaixo?

Phoenix: Não tem outra saída lá em cima


End file.
